Everything the Same
by HPloveisreallove
Summary: AU. Lots of fun, high school drama. People breaking up, making up, messing up, switching partners, switching sexualities... it's all very high school. Rated M for safety, may change later.
1. Ready For Another Year?

_Ok, here we go. The idea for this story has literally been haunting me for weeks. I've had dreams about writing this, people. It's time I just let it happen._

_Have fun ;)_

* * *

><p>"Ready for another year?"<p>

Demyx turned to see Sora calling to him from his dad's car. Demyx waited for him to catch up before answering. "Yeah, I guess. Nothing's changed though."

Sora grinned. "Well, it's high school, you can't expect too much."

They made their way to the office to get their locker assignments and new schedules, then went back outside to meet Riku. Demyx glanced around the courtyard, seeing cheerleaders already practicing for the upcoming game, football players standing nearby and watching, friends meeting and catching up on each other's breaks, and all around him people were making their way inside to get their new schedules and lockers. He sighed. Nothing really had changed.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora and Demyx both turned to see who had called to him, and a cute blond girl was running up to them.

"Oh, hey, Namine," Sora said.

She smiled to them. "Hey, Demyx, almost didn't recognize you. Did you do something new with your hair?"

Demyx ran a hand nervously through his new style. "Yeah, got a haircut couple weeks back. Thought I would infuse this place with a little change at least."

Namine giggled. "Well, it looks nice. Have either of you seen Roxas?" They shook their heads and Namine frowned. "Ok, well if you do will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Yeah no problem," Sora agreed. "And hey, have you seen –"

"Kairi?" Namine smiled knowingly.

Sora grinned. "Uh, yeah…"

"Yeah she's running a little late, but she said she'll see you at lunch if she doesn't get here soon."

"If who doesn't get here soon?"

The three of them looked up to see Kairi and Riku smiling at them. Sora jumped up to hug his girlfriend while Namine giggled.

"I was just telling them you might be late."

"Yeah I was walking when Riku's mom drove by and asked if I wanted a ride."

"That was nice of her," Sora said, sitting back down and allowing Kairi to sit on his lap.

"We've been friends for years, there was no way my mom was going to let her walk and be late," Riku said.

They chatted for a bit before Namine announced she was going to go find Roxas. Sora and Kairi started kissing so Demyx took the opportunity to walk with Riku to the office so he could get his new schedule.

"So how was your summer, Dem?"

"Well, it wasn't a trip to Destiny Islands," Demyx joked. France was where Riku had gone to visit his dad for a month.

"The Islands weren't that great," Riku countered. "My dad has a new girlfriend, who I'm pretty sure is only with him for his money."

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course. He didn't believe me, obviously. But hey, it's his money. She's nice, attractive, and manipulative. We'll see how it goes."

They stopped at Riku's locker so he could dump his bag and books in it. Sora and Kairi came in and joined them. Riku filled them in on his break and Demyx looked around to see if he could spot any of his other friends, when he saw Roxas. Only it wasn't Roxas he was concerned with. Roxas was talking to his best friend, Axel, and as soon as Demyx thought his name his stomach did a flip.

"Demyx? You ok man?"

Demyx looked around at Sora quickly. "Yeah, why?"

"Your face just turned red…" Sora glanced over to see what Demyx had been looking at. "Oh hey! There's Roxas. Let's go tell him Namine's looking for him."

The four of them walked across the commons to Roxas and his friends. Roxas and Axel had been friends almost as long as Sora and Riku had been friends, which was their whole life. And Demyx had had a crush on Axel for almost two years and hadn't had the courage to say anything about to him. He felt himself getting uneasy the closer they got to them. What would he say? "How's your summer been" would be natural for anyone to ask, but to Demyx it felt used and childish.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora called.

Roxas looked around and smiled when he saw them. "Hey guys! Have a good break?"

The four of them nodded and mumbled various yeses. "Namine was looking for you man, she asked me to tell you if I saw you."

"Oh right, thanks." He pulled out his cell phone and called her. "Hey, babe." Roxas walked away a few steps to talk to her.

Axel grinned at them. "So, Sora, can I get you to join Soccer this year?"

"Weren't tryouts last month?"

"Yeah but some of our players are, well, lacking." He ran his hand through his hair.

Sora laughed. "I see. Well, sorry, no can do. I'm working again and Mr. Cohen has me there until closing. I barely have anytime for my homework."

Axel sighed. "Well how about you two?" He glanced at Riku and Demyx, then threw his arm around Demyx's shoulders. Demyx felt his stomach do a familiar flip. "It's a lot of fun you know, we get pizza after every game."

Riku shook his head. "I'm not really a sports guy."

Axel shook Demyx. "And you?"

"No I'm uh… not really into sports either."

Axel clicked his tongue in annoyance and removed his arm. Demyx almost sighed at the loss of contact. "So how's the music business, Dem? Band doing ok?"

"Uh, well no, we don't really do shows anymore." Demyx shifted uncomfortably on his feet, feeling Axel's gaze not leaving his face.

"What? Why not?"

"Well Craig was a senior last year, so he's off in some college. Jason and I just… don't really talk anymore."

Axel frowned. "Well that really sucks. You guys were good." Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, actually you guys were better when Craig let you sing, but he liked to hog the mic."

Demyx felt his face grow red and mumbled an almost incoherent "thanks" before Roxas returned.

"I swear, if she could come through the phone she would have hit me. Just for being a little late!" He threw a book carelessly into his locker and slammed the door shut. "And then, when I call her to let her know I'm here, she's too busy to come see me!"

"What's she busy doing?" Kairi asked.

"Showing some new girl around. The office asked her to when she showed up to get her schedule." He looked pointedly at Axel. "She said she was cute."

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked, putting his own stuff in his locker. Demyx felt a pang of jealousy.

"And over here is where some of the semi-cool kids have their lockers."

Demyx looked over to see Namine leading a girl with short, black hair over to them. She was kind of cute, Demyx thought. Immediately he glanced over to see Axel's reaction, but Axel had barely looked over his shoulder before putting the rest of his stuff in his locker and closing the door.

"Ouch, Nams, semi-cool kids?" Sora joked.

Namine smiled. "Everyone, this is Xion. She just moved here from Radiant Garden. Xion these are my friends: the spiky-haired blond is my boyfriend Roxas, the cute blond -"

"Hey!" Roxas said indignantly.

"- is Demyx, the tall one with red hair is Axel, this is Sora, and Riku, and this," she gave Kairi a hug, "is my best friend Kairi."

Kairi giggled. "It's lovely to meet you, Xion."

"Thanks, it's great to meet all of you," Xion said warmly.

"What's your first class?" Roxas asked.

Xion took out her schedule. "It's uh… history."

"Ouch! A boring class right out of the gate," Axel said sarcastically.

Riku smiled. "History isn't that bad. At least not the way Professor Xaldin teaches it." He smiled when he noticed Xion still looked worried. "Don't worry, I've got history too first thing."

"So do I," Kairi said. "So you'll have two friends in there with you."

Xion smiled at that. "Suddenly history doesn't sound so bad." The three of them left early to show Xion the way, Kairi giving Sora a quick kiss before leaving.

Roxas sighed and pulled a book out of his locker. "Come on, Nams, we better head to science. You know Professor Vexen hates it when people are late."

"Right behind you, Roxy."

Axel, Demyx, and Sora snickered at the nickname while Roxas cringed. They left just as the warning bell rang.

"Well, I'm off to English," Sora announced. "See you guys later."

Demyx watched him walk off and turned to face Axel, nervously aware that they were alone. "What class do you have?"

"Math," Axel answered, grabbing his book from his locker. "You?"

Demyx glanced down at his schedule for the first time. He was both happy and terrified at what it said. "Uh, same." He looked back up at Axel.

Axel grinned. "Great! Ol' Xiggy won't be so bad to listen to if I can joke about him with you."

Demyx smiled back at Axel and they walked to the math room.


	2. Which One Was Axel Again?

"How was math? Did Xig give you tons of homework for you first day?" Roxas asked as he and Axel got changed for gym.

"Math was… fine."

Roxas waited but when Axel didn't continue he pushed. "What's with the hesitation?"

"Did Demyx seem… different to you this morning?"

Roxas frowned. "Different how?"

Axel bent to tie his shoe. "I dunno, he wasn't as talkative as usual, and he barely spoke to me during math."

Roxas shrugged. "I didn't notice much of a difference. Didn't he say his band wasn't together anymore? Maybe he's just upset."

Axel nodded. "Yeah I guess that's it. We better head out so Terra doesn't make us run."

* * *

><p>Demyx sat down next to Riku at the lunch table. "I had math with Axel."<p>

Riku looked up curiously. "Yeah? How'd that go?"

"It didn't." Demyx laid his head on his arms. "We didn't talk. Well… I didn't talk. He tried, but… I just couldn't think of anything to say. Every time I tried I got nervous and tongue tied so I just stopped trying."

Riku reached across the table to put a hand consolingly on Demyx's shoulder. "You're still hung up on him? I thought it was just a crush."

Demyx looked up at him. "It was, two years ago. In middle school. Now… I dunno it just seems like more than just a crush. You and Sora are the only ones who know."

"The only ones who know what?" Sora sat down next to Riku and Kairi sat across from Sora.

Demyx glanced nervously at Kairi then over at Riku. Riku sensed he wanted help and told him, "You know, Kairi might be able to help." Demyx just shrugged and poked at his food. Riku glanced over Kairi. "Demyx has a thing for Axel."

Kairi blinked. "Still?"

Demyx looked up at her. "You knew?"

She smiled kindly. "Sweetie, it was kind of obvious. You're such a talkative person but around Axel you tend to clam up."

Demyx groaned. "Great." He stabbed at his salad.

"Well there's the Welcome Fair. You could see if he's going. Maybe ask him to go with you?"

Demyx smiled nervously. "Yeah, maybe. If I can get more than two words out at a time I'll try."

Xion and Namine joined them, Namine sitting down next to Demyx and Xion next to Kairi. "You guys," Namine started, "there's a new English teacher and he's _totally _cute! Xion and I just had him, have any of you?"

"I did, first period," Sora said.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Namine sighed.

"Namine, you have a boyfriend. And the only single girl here is Xion, who you've probably talked to death about this."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to share. Besides, Demyx liked Axel so I thought maybe -"

"Likes," Riku corrected.

"Likes? Still?" Namine looked around at Demyx.

Demyx sighed. "Does everyone know?"

"Everyone except Axel, apparently," Sora said.

"And Roxas," Namine added. "He's oblivious."

"And me," Xion put in. "Which one was Axel again?"

Everyone laughed. "The tall red head guy," Kairi explained.

Xion nodded. "Right. Yeah, he was pretty attractive."

"Talking about me again you guys?" Axel and Roxas joined their table. Demyx and Xion both turned red and there was an awkward silence as Axel and Roxas sat down. "Wait you actually were talking about me?" He laughed.

"No we weren't. Namine and Xion were just telling us about the hot new English teacher," Kairi said.

"New English teacher?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, he's only like 20-something," Namine told him.

"Wow he's young."

"When do you have him?"

"After lunch."

"Demyx, isn't that when you have English?" Riku asked him.

Demyx's face flushed yet again. "Yeah, it is."

Axel smiled across the table at him. "All right, another class together. It'll give us another chance to talk."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, class," Zexion said lazily from the front of the room. Axel thought he had to give the girls some credit, this guy wasn't that bad looking. "I'm new here, my name is Zexion. I am a Professor but I would prefer if you guys just called me by my name. Since it's the first day we won't be getting into anything too difficult, just classroom procedures and introducing ourselves. Let's start then."<p>

He began to read off the syllabus and Axel slumped in his seat. Axel couldn't help but notice Demyx flinch when the Professor had mentioned introducing themselves to the class. He smiled to himself. Demyx always had been a little shy. Axel picked up his pencil and started doodling on his notebook while Zexion continued to read their syllabus to them. Nearly halfway through class he finally finished and the class started introducing themselves, one by one going up and down the rows. Demyx had joined Axel in the back of the room, something Axel was now regretting because it seemed the anticipation was making it worse for Demyx.

It was finally Demyx's turn and Axel watched him stand up. "Hi, I'm Demyx," he sounded surprisingly calm for someone who looked so nervous, "I'm a sophomore, and I like music. I play guitar, I used to play for a band but we broke up when one of our members went to college after this summer."

He sat down and Axel was about to start when Zexion spoke up. "Were you guys any good?"

Demyx shrugged. "Yeah I was told we were."

A couple people in the class chuckled and Zexion smiled, then looked to Axel to start. Axel stood up. "My name's Axel, I'm a sophomore. Though I really should be a junior, my parents just started me late so here I am. I like soccer, and I'm on the school team. We could use some new players if anyone's interested." He smiled when some of the class chuckled. He looked down to see Demyx's eyes fixed on him. For some reason he felt his stomach squirm nervously. "I also like art," he held up his notebook covered with doodles, "and I tend to draw during class, probably when I shouldn't be."

He sat back down to more laughs from the class. Zexion was smiling. "But at least you're honest," he said. The last several people in the back row finished their introductions and Zexion stood up from his desk which he'd been sitting on. "All right, well we still have some class time left, but I don't have anything planned until tomorrow, so just talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings."

He'd barely said his last word before the class erupted, everyone talking a little louder than normal to be heard over the people near them. Axel turned to Demyx. "So Dem, what's new?"

Demyx smiled a little. "Not much really…"

Axel waited but it didn't seem like Demyx was going to add anything else. He sighed inwardly, wishing he could get the guy to open up a bit. "You still playing guitar then?"

"Yeah. Well, in my room and stuff. I don't play anywhere else really."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in a band anymore, and I don't see the point in playing by myself."

"You don't need a band, Dem. You play great and you can sing. What more do you need?"

Demyx blushed. "I…uh, I guess."

Axel rolled his eyes. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"This weekend? I was going to go to the Welcome Fair…"

"Perfect! I know the girl running it, she's the girlfriend of my team captain. I'll talk to her and see if she can get you a chance to play."

Demyx looked alarmed. "What? No, I can't do that!"

Axel was confused. "Why not? You've played in front of people tons of times."

"With my band! Not by myself. And… I'm out of practice…"

Axel clapped his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Trust me. Just… come with me to the Fair. You'll have fun, I promise."

Demyx nodded in agreement, a little too stunned at Axel's invitation to say anything. But Axel smiled at him and Demyx felt his worries slip away as he smiled back.


	3. I Like Confident  Demyx

"He asked you to the fair?" Sora asked incredulously.

Demyx grinned. They were walking together after school, Sora going to work and Demyx going home. "Yeah, but I don't think he meant it as anything. He wants to get me to play my guitar for people.

"Are you going to?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess… I'm just nervous. And Axel being there certainly won't help, but I'll do the best I can."

"Ah, you'll be fine. We've all heard you play before, Dem. You really are as good as Axel says."

Demyx laughed. "Thanks. You work tonight?"

"Yep, 'til close. Same as usual. What are your plans for tonight?"

Demyx shrugged. "Guess I'll practice." They reached Demyx's house. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye to Sora and walked inside. His parents still weren't back from work, so he ran upstairs to his room and pulled out his guitar. In truth, he played every day. It was his passion and not a day went by that he didn't pick it up, even if it was just to tune it. Playing in front of people made him nervous, he didn't like to think of everyone's eyes on him. When he was in a band there were two other people to be stared at, and Craig and Jason were both older and better looking than he was, so there was no way people were watching him when they could be watching them. At least, that's what Demyx told himself. He sighed, strummed a few strings to check that it was still in tune, and went outside.

Demyx walked down the street with his guitar strapped to his back. There was a park nearby that he was heading to. He figured he might as well get used to playing in front of people. At least at the park there wouldn't be too many eyes on him, so this was a good way to ease himself into it. His feet cut through the grass as he made his way to a tree and sat under it, setting his guitar on his lap to play. He didn't even think twice about, he just started to play before he could talk himself out of it. The song was one he'd written a year ago, about Axel, but the song was purposely not gender-specific. He knew Craig and Jason would never agree to a song about a guy, especially when there were so many nice young women willing to throw themselves at their feet. As far as they knew, Demyx had written the song about some girl he liked. Demyx never felt the need to correct their thinking.

The fingers on his left hand ran down the fretboard, fingering the right notes and chords, while his right hand strummed. He played the opening to the song a few times before he worked up the courage to sing. Demyx started quietly at first, only someone sitting right next to him would have heard him over the sound of the guitar, but slowly he picked up in volume. He made sure not to get too loud though, he didn't want people to think he was collecting money or putting on a show. He didn't have anything to worry about, hardly anyone walked by him, and only one person who did said anything to him, which was a quick "nice" before they were on their way.

After playing a second song Demyx started to have fun, his worries gone. He remembered why he liked playing in front of people, to see the happiness it brought them. He knew he was good, he'd had enough people tell him so. Knowing he was good was part of the fun. There would always be nerves, but maybe that was part of the fun too. Showing himself he could outperform his own nerves.

Demyx just played his guitar for a while, lost in thought, no song required. When he realized he'd been playing for almost an hour he started one more song. He could tell he was getting tired, he was starting to feel it in his throat. It'd been a while since he'd sang so loudly, preferring to keep it down when he was in his room.

"Wow."

Demyx looked up, prepared to smile at another passerby admiring his playing, when flaming red hair caused his fingers to freeze immediately. The song was cut off abruptly, and the lyrics died in Demyx's mouth.

"A-Axel."

"I guess it's been a while since I heard you play, Dem. I'd forgotten just how good you were."

Demyx smiled. He tried to bring back some of the confidence he'd been feeling just seconds before he'd looked up to see Axel smiling down at him, still in his soccer shorts and a black tank top. "Finishing soccer practice?"

Axel sprawled out on the grass next to Demyx. "Yeah, it was cut short today. Dean tackled Sam – legally – but Sam got hurt pretty bad." He glanced up at Demyx. "I was on my way home when I heard you singing. I knew it was you, too, even though I thought you sounded more confident than usual."

"Yeah, playing does that to me."

Axel sat up and gave Demyx a friendly punch on his arm. "Man, don't be sorry! I like confident-Demyx. Whatever happened to him? We used to talk all the time, you would have been sunk in your math classes if it wasn't for me."

Demyx knew he was right. That's how the two of them had became friends. Other than Sora and Roxas being good friends, Axel and Demyx had never really hung out. Until Demyx had complained one day at lunch, almost in tears, about how he was going to fail his math class. Axel had offered to help him study, and with his help Demyx had just barely salvaged his grade. They'd continued to meet for the rest of the school year, and Demyx had slowly developed a crush on Axel. At first he'd panicked. He didn't know who to tell. He'd heard horror stories about people coming out to their friends and family and being cast aside as a freak. But Demyx had trusted his friends not to do that, so he'd told Sora and Riku about his feelings for Axel. They had been shocked, but casting Demyx aside had never crossed their minds, and with their help Demyx had come out to his parents too. They had been more than supportive.

But admitting his feelings had been the beginning of the problem. Now that his friends knew he liked Axel, it felt more real. There was pressure of whether Axel might like him as well, and after a while the math sessions got awkward for Demyx. When they had started high school Demyx put a stop to them, thanking Axel for his help and telling him he should be fine from then on.

"Dem, hello…"

Demyx looked up. "What?"

Axel looked curious. "You spaced out for a sec and started strumming a string on your guitar."

Demyx frowned. "Yeah, sorry, I tend to do that. Nervous habit. But you're right."

"I know. But… about what?"

"We don't hang out anymore. So, what about math sessions again? I looked over the homework Xig set for this week and I gotta tell ya, I think I felt sick."

Axel grinned. "It's a deal. But, there's a catch."

Demyx raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"You have to bring your guitar sometimes and play for me."

Demyx looked at his guitar nervously, then back up at Axel. "I think I can do that."


	4. Your Secret's Safe With Me

"So, are they together or what?" Kairi asked.

Namine sighed on her end of the phone line. "No, I guess Axel's just getting him to play tonight. And they're meeting for 'math sessions.' Please, like it's going to remain just math."

Kairi smiled. "You don't know Dem as well as I do. He won't be the one to make the first move."

"Kairi, what about this one?"

Kairi looked over at her closet, where Xion stood holding a red shirt. Kairi thought about it but shook her head. Xion stepped back into the closet to look for another top.

"What was that?" Namine asked.

"Oh, Xion's over looking for a shirt to wear to the Fair tonight."

"Oooh are we dressing up in something special?"

"Um, I don't know. She mentioned not having a top nice enough and I told her she could borrow something. I was just going in what I wore today."

"Kairi no! Let's dress up!"

Kairi laughed. "In what? It's just the Welcome Fair."

"Yeah but last year we didn't know what to expect. Let's make it special this year. Hey, babe."

"Yes, babe?"

Namine giggled on her end of the line. "Not you, Kairi. Roxas just walked in."

"Tell Roxas I say hi."

"Is Roxas going tonight?" Xion asked from the closet.

Kairi held her phone away from her. "Yeah, I think so." She pulled her phone back. "Xion says hi as well."

"He asked how much longer we're going to be."

"As long as we need. Longer if you really wanna dress up."

"Yeah he's not really into the dress-up idea. Maybe another time."

Xion emerged once more from the closet. "Kairi how about this?"

Kairi glanced over at the black shirt Xion was holding up. She smiled, recognizing it immediately. "Perfect, it'll look great on you."

Xion smiled and started changing.

"What did she pick?"

"My black top, the off-the-shoulder one with the long right sleeve."

"Oooh that is a good choice! I'd better change, I wouldn't want her looking so hot Roxas leaves me for her!" Namine laughed as she threw a pillow at her boyfriend. He retaliated by throwing her phone across the room and kissing her.

Kairi heard Namine's phone crash against something and the call ended. She flipped her phone closed and walked into her closet to find something for herself. Xion was dressed and checking herself out in the mirror.

"You sure you don't mind me borrowing this?"

Kairi shook her head. "Of course not. Namine might though, she's worried you'll upstage her and Roxas won't be able to control himself." She laughed as she perused her tops. Xion blushed and remained silent, but Kairi noticed. "Did I say something bad?"

Xion shook her head. "No no, it's nothing you said. Well I mean… no nevermind. It's stupid. Just forget it."

Kairi watched Xion fidget. It wasn't hard for her to figure out the other girl's problem. "You like Roxas, don't you?"

Xion looked up in a panic. "What? No! That-that's crazy!"

"Xion, don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

Xion looked immensely guilty. "Thanks. It's just a stupid crush. Namine's been so nice to me, there's no way I'd do anything to betray our friendship."

Kairi walked over to Xion and put a hand on her shoulder. "Xion, I said don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Xion nodded and walked out of the closet. Kairi went back to looking for a top. She was just pulling off her own shirt when she heard a knock on the door, which opened before she could respond.

"Hey Kairi, you almost ready? Oh, hey…"

Kairi turned and saw Sora standing in her closet. She still hadn't put her shirt on.

"Sora! Most people wait for a response before just barging in through the door." She pulled her shirt on quickly and walked over to give him a kiss.

He smiled. "But if I did that I wouldn't have gotten such a nice hello."

"And to think, Xion didn't even get a hello."

Sora looked confused. "Xion?"

"Yeah, she came over to borrow a top."

"Where is she?"

Kairi looked into her room, expecting Xion to be sitting on her bed or something, but she wasn't there. "She was just here…" She stepped out into her room, then left to check the bathroom. "I didn't even hear her leave my room!"

"Kairi calm down, maybe she's in the kitchen or something."

They went downstairs and Kairi was relieved to see Xion sitting at the counter, sipping on a glass of water. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh," Xion said, startled. "That was unexpected."

"Don't scare me like that!" Kairi scolded. "I didn't hear you leave the room, so when I saw you weren't there I thought you'd left. I thought after what you said…"

"No, I'm fine. I just came down to get something to drink. I was looking in the fridge when Sora came in, but he just ran straight up to your room."

Sora grinned. "I didn't see you, Xion. Don't worry about Kairi, she likes to worry about things."

"Yes well," Kairi said impatiently, "are we ready to go?"

* * *

><p>"You almost ready?"<p>

Riku glanced at himself in the mirror and shrugged. "Yeah I guess. It's just a Fair."

"Maybe for you," Demyx was nervously fidgeting with his clothes.

"You'll be fine. I can't believe Axel talked you into doing this, but I'm glad he did."

"I just hope I feel better when I get there. You have no idea how bad my stomach is squirming right now."

"It's just nerves, you'll get over it."

Demyx nodded. "So… did you hear back from Kairi?"

"She's going with Sora," Riku said brusquely.

Demyx frowned. "Man, you've liked her ever since I first met you. You'd think by now you would have gotten used to her being Sora's girlfriend."

"Says the guy who's been into Axel for two years."

"But the difference is: Axel's single. Kairi's dating our best friend."

Riku sighed. "I know you're right. I just can't help it. I try not to think about her, try not to like her, but it doesn't work."

Demyx nodded. "I know, it's just how you feel. You just gotta try not to feel that way around Sora."

"Trust me, I would never do anything to betray our friendship."

Demyx smiled. "Good. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Always has been."

"You're a good friend, Demyx."

"Of course I am. So let's get this show on the road. I gotta go be nervous in front of Axel in less than an hour."

Axel watched himself tie his tie in the mirror. When he was finished he surveyed his work, then ripped it off. "What was I thinking? It's a school fair. Why am I dressing up?"

He took off his button up shirt and black slacks and looked back into his closet for something appropriate. His hand found its way to his head, where he brushed at his hair nervously.

"Ugh, why am I so nervous?"

He grabbed a random t-shirt off a hanger and pulled it on, then picked up his jeans from the floor that he'd been wearing that day.

"There is no reason to dress up," he mumbled to himself. Still, he couldn't explain why he was feeling so nervous. He walked back to the mirror and ran his hand through his hair again. Good enough, he thought.

"It's Demyx," he said out loud, watching himself in the mirror. "I must be feeling nervous for him. Poor kid hates the spotlight, and I'm thrusting him into it." He stared into his own emerald eyes. "It can't be more than that, can it?" He winked at himself. "My secret's safe with me," he joked. Axel rolled his eyes. "I'm talking to myself, while watching myself talk to myself. Time to go."

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so this chapter was supposed to go up yesterday but my internet got shut off. Now that I have it back, I'm uploading this AND today's chapter, so you get two!<em>


	5. They'll Probably Want Your Autograph

Demyx spotted Roxas before anyone else. "Is Axel here yet?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Roxas looked curiously at Demyx. "No… why?"

"He's supposed to show me where I can set up."

Roxas looked confused for a couple seconds longer until he saw the guitar case Demyx was carrying. "Oh, right! He said he was gonna get you to play tonight."

"Yeah, I just don't know where I'm supposed to be."

"Hm, yeah I don't know either. He should be here soon, he's arriving on his own since I went to Namine's before heading here."

"Ok I'll keep looking for him."

Demyx said his goodbyes and continued wandering through the fair, getting some looks from people he passed by who were looking curiously at his guitar case. He was starting to get worried, according to Axel he should be starting in 20 minutes, and he still didn't know where he was supposed to be set up. His phone started ringing in his pocket. Demyx pulled it out and was surprised to see _Axel calling _on the screen.

"Hello…?"

"Demyx! Where are you?"

"The fair. Where are you?"

"Almost there, I'm sorry I'm late just lost track of time. Meet me by the entrance? I'll show you where you're supposed to go."

Demyx headed to the entrance, trying to suppress the amazement he was feeling about the fact that Axel still had his number after all this time. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, they were friends after all, but not very close and the last time they'd spoken on the phone was when Demyx had called all those months ago to cancel their math sessions. He stood under the welcome banner that stretched across the entrance gates. Within a few minutes he saw bright red hair approaching and he did his best not to get overly nervous again.

"I'm so sorry," Axel said as he walked up to Demyx.

"No worries, you're here now. We still have a few minutes."

"Ok, let's go then. You're going to be on a stage, you're basically the warm up for the live band Chi-chi has planned. You'll go on as soon as…" Axel stopped, suddenly aware he was walking alone. He looked behind him and saw Demyx had stopped a few feet back. "What's up?"

"Live band?" Demyx repeated.

"Yeah, they have one every year. You go on just before them."

Demyx swallowed noticeably. "I thought this would be some little show that hardly anyone would pay attention to. Now you tell me I'm going up, alone, on stage, as a warm up to a live band?"

Axel rolled his eyes and seized Demyx's upper arm to get him to walk with him. "Dem, I promise you'll be fine. What are you afraid of? People not liking you? That's not going to happen. You don't know how good you are. They'll love you, they'll want an encore, hell they'll probably want your autograph."

It felt as if Axel's words were bringing Demyx back to life. Each one was like a small electric shock, forcing Demyx to calm down. When they finally reached the stage Demyx felt like he could do this, really do this, and had nothing to be afraid of.

"There you are!" A short girl with long dark hair was coming up to them. "It's about time Axel, I thought you were gonna be a no-show."

"Just late, sorry. Dem was here on time though, Chi-chi. He just didn't know where to go."

Chi-chi nodded. "Well he goes up on stage." She glanced at Demyx and seemed to sense his anxiety. "The curtain is already pulled back, it's very informal, just go up and get your guitar set up."

"I'll help," Axel said.

They went out to the stage and Demyx forced himself not to look out to the group of people already standing in the audience. He focused on getting his guitar out and plugging it in, making sure the amp was on the right setting. He heard Axel testing the mic, which he was grateful for. Chi-chi brought out a chair for him to sit on, and when everything was ready he suddenly found himself alone on stage.

He tapped the mic. "Um, hi. I'm Demyx, and I'm gonna play a few songs for you." He left it at that. Demyx always hated intros, that was Craig's job.

"We love you Demyx!"

Demyx looked into the crowd for the first time to see Kairi waving at him, Sora's arms around her and Riku standing nearby. A few of the people in the audience clapped and cheered. He saw Roxas and Namine approaching with Xion, all three carrying snacks and drinks. And Axel was making his way to Roxas, and when he looked up at Demyx he beamed. Demyx felt his stomach do that ever familiar Axel-flip, and he gripped his guitar tightly.

He started to play. As soon as the first notes sounded out of the amplifier and nearby speakers, the world melted away. Demyx no longer felt nervous. He felt at home. The first chorus came and went, and he didn't even waver on the notes. Only after he finished the first song and heard the audience clapping and cheering loudly did Demyx look up, and he was astounded to see how much the crowd had grown. It looked like half the school had shown up. Before he could get nervous Demyx immediately started to play another song, but this time he sang out to the audience, never lowering his eyes. A couple times his eyes flickered to Axel and he saw that Axel was still smiling.

After five songs Demyx was worried he might not fill his time slot. He couldn't think of too many more songs that he knew all the words to, and he wasn't very good at improvising during the bits he couldn't remember. Taking advantage of his new found confidence he took the moment to address the crowd.

"So how is everyone doing tonight?" He'd never had the chance to say that at a show before, it had always been Craig. To his immense satisfaction and surprise the audience roared their approval. Demyx smiled. "I hope everyone is enjoying the show so far," more cheers, he heard a catcall that suspiciously seemed to come from Axel's direction, "I'll only be up here for a few more songs," some boos and sad noises from the crowd, "but then you'll have the show you're actually here to see. This next song I wrote for… someone special."

Demyx had nearly said Axel's name, but before he could let that ruin his mood he started playing. It was Axel's song, the one he had played earlier in the park, the one he had written about Axel for his band. His fingers flew across the fretboard and once again he was lost in the song.

Axel was amazed at how much Demyx seemed to be enjoying this. He thought for sure he would go up, play a few songs, then get too flustered to continue and Chi-chi would have to find some way of filling the time until the band was ready to go on. But Demyx had surprised him. Everyone, really. No one had expected such a show from Demyx, this quiet kid at school who didn't really venture out of his circle of friends. Sure, many of them had heard him play at shows when he was in Craig's band, but he was always overshadowed by Craig. Not many people had paid that much attention to Demyx. Axel couldn't stop smiling, and when Demyx actually addressed the audience he thought he was going to die from shock. But Demyx hadn't even sounded nervous, he just sounded like he was having a good time. When he heard Demyx mention the audience having a good time Axel couldn't help but catcall, earning him a jab in the ribs from Namine's elbow and some sideways glances from a few people around him. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that his friend was thoroughly enjoying himself. Demyx started another song, which was one of Axel's favorites. It always had been. The song was about liking someone but not being noticed about it, and how much it tore him up inside. Axel had meant to ask Demyx about the meaning behind it the first time he'd heard it but he'd forgotten. He made a mental note to ask him about it when he could.

All too soon Demyx finished his set, and stood up from his chair to thunderous applause from the audience. Axel quickly made his way backstage to see him, and Demyx was beaming. He'd never looked happier. Axel threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

"You were brilliant. Can you hear the audience? They loved you! I told you they would!"

Demyx glanced up at Axel, relishing being in his arms for the first time ever. "Thank you so much for this, Axel. I had so much fun!"

Axel released him and led him away, his arm still around his shoulders. "I'm glad, you'll just have to do it again."

"Just tell me when and where!" Demyx said eagerly.

Axel laughed. "I'll have to get back to you on that, but congratulations." Axel leaned toward Demyx and kissed his temple.

Instantly the mood changed. Demyx felt his stomach not only flip, but it felt as if it had disappeared entirely. He knew his face was turning red, and he wanted to see Axel's reaction, but he didn't dare look up at him. He became increasingly aware that they had stopped walking, and Axel's arm around his shoulder suddenly felt stiff.

Axel on the other hand was suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed. He didn't know why he'd done that, it just felt like it needed doing. It was completely spur of the moment, but at the same time it had felt right. He took his arm back without really thinking about it and Demyx slunk away to put his guitar in his case. Axel didn't know what to say to him. He didn't want Demyx to get the wrong idea, but at the moment Axel wasn't too sure what the right or wrong idea was. He glanced over at Demyx, still putting his guitar in his case, and decided he needed to do some thinking before he said anything.


	6. Well, Maybe Next Time

"I can't believe he kissed you." Sora slammed his locker door. "And I can't believe you're just telling me this now!"

Demyx sighed. "I didn't know what to think about it then, and I still don't know now. I don't think he meant anything by it."

"He kissed you, Dem."

"He kissed my forehead. It probably doesn't mean anything."

"And if it does?"

"Then I don't know. It's not like he's said anything to me about it either."

Sora crossed his arms thoughtfully. "You've liked him for a while though, maybe he's just confused."

"Yeah maybe." Demyx leaned against his locker. "I wish I could talk to him about it, but he just disappeared afterwards. I was putting my guitar away and when I looked around he wasn't there."

"You should say something to him if you see him today."

"I thought about it, but if he didn't mean anything by it then I don't want to make things more awkward by making a big deal of it."

"Ok, so wait to see if he says anything about it, and if not take it as a sign that it meant nothing."

* * *

><p>Axel lay in his bed, knowing he was going to be late for school. But he didn't plan on going to school, not after what happened with Demyx. But did happen? Axel kept going over the night in his head. What had he been thinking? Maybe a kiss on the forehead meant nothing, it's not like Axel had kissed him on the lips. But the fact that he had kissed him at all… Demyx: his friend. That's why it was a big deal.<p>

Axel sighed. Demyx must be freaking out, being kissed by another guy. That's why Axel couldn't go to school. He couldn't face Demyx and see how much he judged him. Not that Axel really thought Demyx would judge him, but he didn't want to lose a good friend because of such a stupid mistake. Because it was just a mistake, Axel tried telling himself. He wasn't going to focus on how much he enjoyed kissing Demyx because it wouldn't happen again, Axel was sure Demyx would see to that.

He heard his phone vibrate on his nightstand. He reached over and saw a new text from Namine.

_Where are you, _it said.

_Home, _Axel sent back.

_You're not coming to school?_

_Sick_

_Demyx wants to talk to you_

Axel's fingers shook. _About what_

_Don't act stupid we all know what you did. Demyx is confused and could use someone to talk to_

_Apparently he's got you guys for that_

_Oh Axel why do you have to be so difficult_

Axel didn't answer her but set his phone back on his nightstand. She had no idea what he was going through, he thought. He felt bad that Demyx was upset, but he would go to school tomorrow and see if he could set things right.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Dem, I tried during first period but he just said he was sick."<p>

Demyx nodded. "Well thanks for trying, Nams."

"I hope the two of you can work this out."

"I'm sure they'll get it sorted," Kairi said, "they're friends."

"Which only makes it more awkward, Kairi," Riku argued.

"Maybe, but they're not going to let something like this ruin that friendship, are you Dem?"

Demyx stood up from the lunch table suddenly. "I'm going to class early," he announced and walked off. Everyone watched him go sadly.

"Poor Demyx," Sora said. "He's wanted this for so long and Axel is ruining it."

"Imagine how Axel must feel," Roxas said. "He kissed a guy."

"Exactly, Roxas," Xion said. "_He _kissed Demyx. It's not like Demyx forced himself on Axel or anything."

"What would you know?" Roxas suddenly shouted. "You don't even know them!" He got up and left the table.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted indignantly. "Come back and apologize!" She ran off after him.

Kairi reached across the table to comfort Xion. "Don't worry about what he said. He's probably just a little weirded out that his best friend kissed a guy."

"Or maybe he's jealous Axel didn't kiss him," Riku suggested, only partially joking.

* * *

><p>Axel walked downstairs to the kitchen, wanting to make himself a sandwich. It was a few hours after his normal lunchtime, in fact school was probably out by now, but Axel had just gotten out of bed. He was just getting everything out of the fridge when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and went to answer it, expecting it to be Roxas dropping off his homework or even Namine come to chew him out. Who he did not expect was Demyx.<p>

"Hey, so… you weren't in school so I thought I'd come by to see about those math sessions. I even brought my guitar like I promised," Demyx held up his guitar and smiled nervously.

Axel just continued to stare at the blond in shock. Demyx had come to his house. Axel had skipped school to avoid Demyx, and he had come to his _house._

Demyx's smiled faltered. "So uh… can I come in?"

Axel started. "Yeah, of course. You just surprised me is all." He stood aside and Demyx walked in. Axel smiled to himself as he closed the door. Demyx couldn't be too mad at him if he was willing to come see Axel at his house…

"Making a sandwich?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah I was just getting around to lunch. You hungry?"

"Starving," Demyx said with a smiled. He put his stuff down on the dining room table and joined Axel in the kitchen. "I didn't eat much lunch." He glanced quickly at Axel then busied himself with getting plates for them.

Axel made the two of them huge sandwiches and they took them to the dining room table. They ate in an awkward silence for a few minutes then Axel couldn't take it any longer. "So math, huh?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I could really use some help, if you don't mind."

"No of course not, I told you I would help."

"Thanks, math is just not my strong area."

"How did you pass last year without me then?"

Demyx smiled. "I actually did ok on my own last year. But the stuff Xig's been going over in class is just going right over my head."

Axel waved his hand dismissively. "It's a little difficult to wrap your head around, but if you just remember the steps you should be fine." Demyx took out his math book and Axel ran through some problems with him. They chatted while they worked together on their homework, and Axel was glad they could talk like this without it being too awkward. Before they knew it, it was a few hours later.

"Oh man, I gotta go." Demyx was looking at the clock.

Axel looked over at it too. "Do you?" He asked sadly.

Demyx blushed slightly. "Yeah, I said I'd be home for dinner."

Axel nodded. "Well looks like you got out of playing you guitar this time."

Demyx had just reached for his guitar and he hesitated. "I wasn't trying to get out of it, I wanted to play for you."

Axel smiled. "Well, maybe next time."

Demyx smiled back and picked up his stuff. "Yeah. See ya."

* * *

><p>"So did you call him?" Sora asked.<p>

"No… but I went over to his house."

"Really? How did that go?"

"It was fine, he helped me with my math homework."

"Did you guys talk at all?"

"Yeah, but not about the other night. I took your advice and waited for him to say something but he didn't bring it up, so neither did I."

"Was it awkward?"

"At first, but then it was just like it used to be." Demyx paused before adding, "He was sad to see me go."

Sora sat up on his bed, grinning. "Yeah?"

"He wanted me to play for him, but we ran out of time."

"Well, maybe next time."


	7. I'm Sure I'll Still Need You

_I got stuck without internet for a week so you know what that means? A fresh new chapter for you and I'm already working on the next one! enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Demyx walked over to Axel's like he had been every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for almost a month. Axel had soccer practice right after school, so Demyx would go home and wait for Axel to finish before he left for their math sessions. He had been telling everyone that they were no big deal, that Axel and him only had time for their homework so they didn't focus on much else. Which was only partially true. Math took up a good deal of their time, but they found chances to chat while they worked. And Demyx's math sessions with Axel had quickly become his favorite time of day.<p>

He knocked on the door. It was quickly opened a few seconds later, Axel's beaming face greeting him like the morning sun and Demyx felt his breath hitch.

"Hey, Dem, perfect timing, I was just about to take a quick shower and change."

Demyx walked in and saw Axel was still wearing his outfit from practice. "Practice run late?"

"No I just haven't had a chance to change. My mom's car wouldn't start just as she was leaving for work so I tried to fix it, which as you can see, resulted in quite a bit of oil and grease everywhere." Axel held out his arms for Demyx's inspection and Demyx saw black grease smeared all over him.

He suppressed a laugh. "So did you fix it?"

Axel smiled and ran a hand through his hair embarrassedly. "No, not really. My dad will be able to when he gets home."

Demyx nodded. "How did your mom get to work then?"

"Got a ride from a coworker." Axel started heading upstairs and Demyx followed, not really knowing what to do. "I'm gonna just hop in the shower to try to get as clean as possible, then we'll start on math, ok?"

"Fine with me." He sat down on Axel's bed while Axel took a shower. It had been a while since Demyx had been in Axel's room, but the only thing that had really changed is the posters on his walls which had been updated to more current bands. His bed was in the same place, as far as Demyx could tell, as were the bookcases and desk. He took out his math book and homework and tried to work through some problems on his own. The math sessions really were helping him, he could do most of it on his own, but there were always problems that he just couldn't figure out. Axel never had a problem with math, he said it came easy to him. Once Demyx had asked how he was so good at it and Axel had shrugged and told him he just didn't bother worrying about the hows and whys of math, just focused on the steps it took to solve a problem and it worked out. Demyx was a bit jealous but the way he saw it was at least it gave him an excuse to hang out with Axel.

Demyx heard the water shut off from the shower and felt his pulse quicken. He tried to just focus on his math but was finding it difficult. It was only made more difficult when Axel walked back into the bedroom wearing just a towel.

"Well I got most of the grease off," Axel said looking at himself in his mirror. It was a good thing he wasn't looking in Demyx's direction because Demyx was trying his hardest to close his mouth, and he was failing horribly. Axel walked into his closet to change, and when Demyx couldn't see him anymore he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to control his now rapidly beating heart.

Axel grinned to himself as he put on a shirt in his closet. He'd seen how Demyx had blushed when he walked in the room with just his towel on. He thought it was adorable, and it was a good sign that his plan was going to work. Not that the shower had been part of his plan, but it had been such a perfect opportunity. He pulled on a pair of pants quickly and walked back to his bed where Demyx was hastily busying himself with his math book.

"Sorry about that," Axel said, not sorry at all.

Demyx didn't even look up from his book as he replied, "It's fine."

Axel noticed how his voice sounded a little shaky. He grinned to himself and grabbed his notebook before sitting on his bed, as close to Demyx as possible without being _too _suspicious. He was having fun watching Demyx trying to keep himself under control.

Demyx closed his eyes once again as Axel sat on the bed. He was sitting _so close_ and all Demyx could think about was how he smelled _so good._ He opened his eyes and saw Axel already starting on his homework.

"So this week's stuff isn't so bad," Axel mumbled.

Demyx took in a deep breath to calm himself, only making things worse by taking in a deep breath of Axel, and opened his eyes. "Yeah, not so bad. I did the first half on my own while you were… in the shower."

Axel smiled at him. "You did? That's great! Maybe soon you won't even need my help."

Demyx shook his head quickly. "No, I'm hopeless at math, I'm sure I'll still need you." He hoped Axel couldn't hear the urgency in his voice.

Axel could, and he tried not to snicker. He couldn't believe he was just realizing how much he liked Demyx, though if he was honest with himself he supposed he'd always had a soft spot for the musician. After spending so much time with the blond he'd finally come to realize he liked him more than he ever really thought. And he had a good idea Demyx felt the same, so he wasn't waiting any longer. He hoped Demyx wouldn't be too freaked out if he was wrong.

They finished their homework quicker than they expected, both a little too nervous to do much talking. When they finished they just smiled at each other nervously, not really knowing what to say. Axel was panicking a little, he didn't know how to start this, and he didn't want Demyx to leave already. Demyx was slowly putting his stuff back into his bag, getting ready to leave, when Axel spotted his guitar.

"Alright, so it looks like we finished early enough."

Demyx looked over at him. "Early enough for what?"

Axel glanced at the instrument Demyx was reaching for, and Demyx blushed. Almost a month of meeting Axel for math help and not once had he played for him like he promised. It seemed like they always finished a little too late for him to have time.

Demyx inhaled slowly and smiled at Axel. "Ok, sure. I don't have to be home anytime soon."

Axel silently cheered himself, glad he had found an excuse to keep Demyx at his house for a bit longer. "Great." He shifted on the bed so he could sit where he was facing Demyx.

Demyx slung the strap over his should and held his guitar to him. "I actually wrote a new song recently."

"Really? Well you have to play it for me."

Demyx smiled and started playing. Axel sat there, fascinated by how well Demyx could play. Soon Demyx started singing too and Axel found he couldn't think anymore, he was in complete awe. It was such a surreal experience to see someone so shy and soft-spoken be such an amazing musician.

Far too soon Demyx finished his new song. "Well? What did you think?"

"Dem that was… I'm seriously speechless." He clapped his hand on Demyx's shoulder and smiled. "I don't know what to say, other than it was amazing." He left his hand on Demyx's shoulder, and his eyes didn't leave Demyx's for a second. "You're amazing," he added, and before he lost his nerve he leaned in and kissed him, this time on the lips.

Demyx was in shock. Axel was kissing him, actually _kissing _him, and he couldn't make himself respond. Before he knew it Axel was pulling away, looking severely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I-I shouldn't have. I just couldn't help myself, you looked so adorable waiting for my approval and I just…" He stood up quickly and Demyx grabbed his hand before Axel could go anywhere. Axel looked at Demyx's face and saw he still looked completely stunned, but he held onto Axel's hand with a very firm grip so Axel sat back down and waited nervously for Demyx to say something.

Suddenly Demyx burst out laughing. Axel frowned but continued to hold onto Demyx's hand as he asked, "What's so funny?"

Demyx let his head fall against the wall, rather harshly. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that, and I just completely ruined it." He looked at Axel sadly. "You just surprised me so much, I couldn't think and I couldn't move." He grinned. "I'm sorry."

Axel smiled back. "Hey, don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're not angry and storming out of here." He inched closer to Demyx on the bed. "If you want, we can try again. This time you have a bit of a warning."

Demyx nodded and pulled Axel closer to him.


	8. Together

Demyx got dressed with shaky hands. He'd left Axel's place the night before just barely in time for dinner. They hadn't had time to discuss anything, so Demyx wasn't sure what to expect for today. He examined himself in his mirror then ripped his shirt off before looking for another one.

There was a knock at his door. "Dem, sweetie, you have a visitor," his mom announced.

"'Kay," Demyx called back. He rooted around in his closet for a suitable shirt and he heard his door open. "Mom I'm still getting dressed, I'll be down in a minute."

"I think you getting dressed should be a crime."

Demyx felt his stomach drop at the familiar voice and turned to see Axel smiling at him. Demyx went back to searching for a shirt. "Yeah, well, school has other rules."

Axel grinned. "I knew there was a reason I hated it. Here, what about this one?"

Demyx turned around and Axel was holding out the blue shirt he'd taken off just a few minutes ago. "That one?"

"Yeah why not? It brings out your eyes."

Demyx didn't know how to respond so he just took the shirt and pulled it back on. Axel ran his hand through his hair looking a little embarrassed and left Demyx's closet to sit on his bed. "So… what are you doing here?" Demyx asked.

"I thought I'd walk you to school… your house is on the way anyway," he added in a rush.

"Oh," was all Demyx could say. He walked out of his closet and gathered up his school things without looking at Axel. Is that the only reason Axel showed up at his house? What did that mean for them?

Axel got off the bed quickly and walked over to Demyx. "What I meant was… I thought we could walk… you know, together."

Demyx felt his heart starting to race. "Together?"

Axel laughed. "Dem you're supposed to be the nervous, shy one, what are you doing to me?" He grabbed Demyx's hand. "Together," he repeated. "Ok?"

Demyx smiled at Axel. "Ok."

* * *

><p>"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked.<p>

Sora shrugged. "Hasn't shown up, and she's not answering her phone."

"She's going to be late if she doesn't show up soon."

"Speaking of people being late, have you seen Demyx?"

"Nope. Maybe he's not feeling well?"

"He was feeling well enough to go over to Axel's yesterday."

"Oh, was yesterday another 'math session'?"

Sora grinned. "Yes, and so far that's all they are. He would have told us if something happened."

"He didn't tell us about the last kiss."

"Well he didn't want to make a big deal out of it if it meant nothing to Axel, because we all know it meant a lot to Dem."

"Yeah." Riku sighed. "I wish they would just get together already, Axel's a good influence on him."

They walked around the school, checking their friends' lockers to see if anyone had shown up yet. Just as they were rounding the corner to Demyx's they saw him at his locker putting his stuff away while talking to Axel. Sora gave Riku another smile and they approached them.

"Hey, Dem, we were just wondering if you were gonna show up."

Demyx turned around. "Hey guys." He continued to put stuff in his locker, his face slightly redder.

"Have you heard anything from Kairi? She's still not here." Sora checked his phone once again.

"No I haven't. Listen, I've got something to tell you two." He glanced up at Axel who gave him an encouraging smile. Demyx closed his locker and leaned against it, facing Sora and Riku who looked curious. "I'm… uh… well you see…" Demyx trailed off, not really knowing how to say it. He looked at Axel again, silently pleading for help.

Axel seemed to understand immediately. He sighed as he hugged Demyx to him. "We're together."

Sora and Riku just stared, then Sora broke into a smile. "Well it's about time! How long?"

"Just last night," Demyx said, he seemed to have found his voice again.

Riku clapped Demyx on the shoulder. "Well alright, I'm happy for you two." The warning bell rang and Riku and Sora left to get to class.

Axel held onto Demyx while Demyx got his things for class and they walked to Axel's locker together.

"Thanks for that," Demyx said.

"No problem. At least you had me there, I'm going to have to tell Roxas on my own during gym."

* * *

><p>Kairi was running late. Again. She had forgotten to charge her phone during the night, which she used as her alarm, and it had died. Luckily her dad worked the night shift and she had heard him come in the door when he got home. Unfortunately that was almost an hour after the time she usually woke up for school. She rushed around her room trying to gather her school things and get dressed at the same time. Glancing at her watch she saw she was going to be very late for first period, so she decided to just skip it entirely and get to school on time for her next class. She ran downstairs to grab something she could eat on the way.<p>

"Hey, kiddo. Slept in?" Kairi's dad was getting something to eat from the fridge.

"My phone didn't go off this morning because I forgot to charge it last night," Kairi sighed. She reached for a banana from the fruit bowl. "Gotta go, though, or I'll be really late."

"I'll call and tell them you weren't feeling well, but decided to head in anyway."

Kairi hugged her dad. "Thanks, dad."

She had just opened the door when her dad called to her, "Is your mother still asleep?"

Kairi shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

><p>Axel approached the gym nervously, wondering how his best friend was going to take his news. He was sure Roxas wouldn't be angry or anything, but he hoped it wouldn't end up making things awkward between them. He saw Roxas was already in the locker room getting changed and took a deep breath.<p>

"Hey, man. Didn't see you this morning." He did his best at attempted a casual tone.

Roxas glanced up at him. "Ran a little late, Namine and I were arguing again."

"Oh I see." Axel grabbed his gym clothes and started to get changed. "So, listen, I've got some news. I wanted to tell you about it as soon as I could."

Roxas finished tying his shoe and looked up at Axel, who seemed unable to find the words he was looking for. "Yeah? What's the news?"

"It's about Demyx…" Axel didn't understand why he was having problems telling this to Roxas. He was going to find out at lunch anyway when Axel was around Demyx, so why was this so hard?

"You like him," Roxas said simply.

"Well, yeah I do, but it's more than that. We're actually… together now." Axel watched Roxas's face anxiously, but he didn't betray any emotion.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah I pretty much figured that was going to happen sooner or later."

"You're… ok with it?"

Roxas looked at Axel angrily. "Of course I am, you didn't think I would have a problem, did you? You know I don't care about that sort of stuff, people should be with whoever makes them happy. It's just…" Roxas bit his lip, trying to find the words he wanted.

"Did I hear right?" Dean, one of the members of the soccer team, approached them. "The soccer star is a fag?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "No I'm not," he said coldly. "I do have a boyfriend though."

Dean laughed. "Whatever you say, queer." He left the locker room.

Axel rolled his eyes and looked back at Roxas, whose fists were clenched tightly in anger. "Rox? What's up?"

"That's exactly what I knew was going to happen."

"Hey it doesn't bother me much, why are you so angry?"

Roxas sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "That's how people are going to react when they find out you're dating Demyx."

Axel put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Dean's a jackass, not everyone is going to care like he does."

"It just makes me upset to hear people talk bad about my friends."

Axel smiled. Roxas didn't realize what he said was really touching to Axel. "Just ignore them. I'm going to have to take more shit than you, and I'm not worried. It's not like Demyx and I are going to keep our relationship a secret just to please the school."

"It might be easier if you did…"

"No," Axel said flatly. "I'm not doing that to Dem. We're together and people will have to accept that."


	9. What is this, Project Week?

Kairi dragged her feet from the science classroom to her locker, tired despite her extra hour of sleep. She threw her books in carelessly and was about to walk to lunch when she saw Sora heading her way. Immediately Kairi's face lit up.

"Kairi! I've been worried. You didn't show up this morning and you weren't answering any of my texts! I must have sent you about twenty!"

Kairi hugged her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "My phone died so I couldn't wake up in time. I skipped first period because I was extremely late for it anyway and just showed up for second."

"Well I'm glad you're ok. Hey, I bet you haven't heard the news yet!"

"News?"

Sora nodded. "Guess who's _finally _together?"

Kairi did a quick process of elimination in her head. "Axel and Demyx?"

Sora looked disappointed that she wasn't surprised. "Oh, you've heard."

"No, I just figured there wasn't anyone else you'd be that excited about."

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't too hard to figure out. Riku and Xion are the only other single ones in our group, and Riku's got a crush on…" Sora stopped abruptly, becoming aware of who he was talking to.

"Who?" Kairi asked, intrigued.

"Uh… no one. Let's go to lunch." Sora started walking towards the cafeteria.

Kairi pulled his arm to stop him. "Sora, who does Riku have a crush on?"

"Never mind, I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"Ooh it's big, isn't it? Is it one of our friends?"

Sora glanced around him to make sure no one was listening. Gossip traveled faster than the speed of light in a small school like theirs. "He likes Namine," Sora lied, "but you can't tell _anyone._ He doesn't want to like her because he doesn't want to upset Roxas, but he just can't help who he likes, you know?"

Kairi nodded earnestly. "I swear I won't tell anyone, you can trust me."

Sora grabbed her hand and they walked into the cafeteria. He felt bad about lying to her but he had promised Riku he wouldn't say anything. He was the idiot for slipping up, but he knew Kairi wasn't going to let it go. Sora trusted her not to tell anyone, but if she found out he lied she would be mad. But he would deal with the consequences then. They approached a table where everyone was already sitting, Axel with his arm around Demyx.

"Congratulations, you two," Kairi said as she sat down.

"Kairi where have you been?" Namine shrieked. "You haven't answered any of my texts!"

"Home, but that's not as important as this." She glanced back over at the new couple. "So how did it happen?"

Axel looked at Demyx, wanting him to speak first. Demyx blushed slightly as he said, "Well Axel's been helping me with math, but last night he kissed me."

"I couldn't help myself," Axel said simply. "He was just too irresistible."

Kairi grinned. "How cute."

"Some people don't think so," Roxas grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"In gym Dean and some of his buddies were rather rude."

"What happened?" Demyx asked, looking up at Axel in concern.

Axel waved his hand. "It really wasn't a big deal, they called me a few names but it didn't go further than that. Some people just aren't going to be ok with this. But I can take it, being called names hasn't bothered me since the second grade." He looked down at Demyx who looked less sure of himself. "Don't worry, Dem."

There was an awkward silence before Namine broke it with, "So where were you this morning, Kairi?"

Kairi explained her absence again. "My phone is at home charging right now," she finished just as the bell rang.

"Come on, Xion, I'll walk with you to class," Roxas said. "I want to talk about our art project."

"Ok," she agreed. Kairi sighed. She knew with the two of them having art together Xion wasn't likely to forget her crush anytime soon.

"Wanna walk with me to class?" Namine asked Riku casually.

"Yeah, sure," Riku replied. Kairi gave Sora a knowing smile before heading to her locker. Sora returned it reluctantly before going to his own.

Demyx glanced at Axel as they got up from their suddenly empty table. "Did you feel awkward tension that had nothing to do with us?"

"You noticed it too, huh? Come on, we better head to English."

* * *

><p>Professor Zexion had a surprise waiting for them once class started. "Good news, everyone. Today is the last day we will be spending on this unit." There was a good deal of positive response to this. "Hold your applause until the end, please. I doubt there will be any left after I tell you what we'll be starting on Monday." The class waited silently for Zexion to continue. "On Monday we will begin our journey into Shakespeare." The class erupted into an outburst of negative feedback. Demyx, however, sat up a little straighter. Axel noticed, and while he was silently agreeing with the class he held his tongue as he saw that Demyx was now hanging on the Professor's every word. "I know, I know, you all hate Shakespeare and you all hate me for making you read it. But there are certain subjects I am required to teach you by the state if I want to keep my job. Not that reading a little Shakespeare is going to hurt any of you anyway, and some of you may even learn a good deal. I won't be teaching it as most teachers would, though. We're going to make a project out of it in the hopes of getting some of you a little more interested."<p>

Zexion grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and started handing them out. "The paper I am passing out is a list of some of Shakespeare's works. I want you all to choose one play to have read by next Friday. You will then write an essay, the topic of which I will discuss later, to be handed in the following Monday. That day you will again choose another play to read for that week, and you will write another essay. After these two essays have been written we are going to break up into groups to do a fun little project with Mr. Shakespeare's works."

Demyx glanced down his list the second he got it, wondering which plays Zexion had chosen. The common ones were all there, _Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Macbeth, _but Demyx didn't want to choose something everyone else was going to choose. There were only a couple plays on the list that he hadn't already read before. He glanced sideways at Axel to ask him which ones he was going to choose when he saw Axel's forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"Something wrong?" He asked the redhead.

Axel looked over at Demyx. "No, I just don't really like Shakespeare."

"Really?"

"You do?"

"I love him! I've read almost all his plays."

"And you understand them?"

"Well sure, but I also read a lot of online editions where there were notes about things almost every line. That was helpful at first, then they just got annoying so I asked my parents for a book that has the complete collection of his works."

Axel was staring at Demyx incredulously. "I never would have guessed."

"It's really not that hard after you get used to the way the characters talk and whatnot. How about this, we read the same plays and anything you don't understand I can explain to you!"

"Are you trying to get out of our math sessions?"

"What? No!" Demyx answered quickly. Axel grinned. "I just meant… we can do this along with math."

"We spend a long time on math as it is, Dem. If we added reading Shakespeare on top of that you wouldn't be going home 'til midnight. Not that I would have a problem with that…" Axel added.

Demyx blushed. "No, I couldn't do that, my parents would never let me. How about this: we read Shakespeare Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and move math to Tuesdays and Thursdays. I've been feeling much more confident in math thanks to your help."

Axel shrugged. "If that's what you want. I was only doing them to help you at first, then I wanted to continue them so I could keep seeing you." He grabbed Demyx's hand under the table.

Demyx smiled. "I only agreed to do them in the first place so I could hang out with you anyway. But if it wasn't for your help I probably would be failing math. This way I can help you out."

Axel shook his head. "We agreed I would teach you math if you played your guitar for me. This means I'll have to do something for you if I want you to help me with English."

"I only played for you one time, last night, which was a month after you started helping me."

"I'm sure I'll think of something. After all, we'll be seeing each other every day now."

"Fine with me," Demyx said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"What is this, Project Week?" Roxas looked down at the list of Shakespeare plays in disgust.<p>

Riku chuckled next to him. "Not a Shakespeare fan, huh?"

"It's not that, I just have this art project I have to do too."

"The one you're working with Xion on?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We haven't decided yet. We have until Monday to come up with something, so we're going to talk over the weekend."

Riku nodded, unsure of whether he should bring up the subject he really wanted to talk about. He decided no real harm could come of just asking. "So… I couldn't help but notice… are you not happy about Axel and Demyx?"

Roxas looked up at Riku, a little surprised. "Of course I am. They're happy together so I'm happy for them."

"Right. It just seems every time it gets brought up you act a little jumpy."

"I'm just worried how everyone else is going to treat them."

Riku blinked. That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. "Oh," he said. The bell rang to signal the end of class and everyone started to leave. "That's understandable. You know, I don't think anyone else in this school is gay."

Roxas stopped in the middle of the hall. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"I didn't know that. I just assumed there must be _someone _else…" Roxas was silent as he walked to his locker to change his books. He noticed a folded piece of paper taped to Axel's locker and he opened it to look inside. Written inside were a bunch of filthy words, the kindest of which was "queer." Roxas could feel his blood boiling as he ripped the paper violently from Axel's locker. "People disgust me," he muttered, slamming his locker door.

Riku had gotten a peek at the note and he agreed with Roxas. "All you can do is be there for him," he said.

Roxas nodded and left for class.


	10. Party?

"Roxas, I'm trying to understand but you know… it would help if you _talked _to me!" Namine shouted through Roxas's closed bedroom door.

"Nams not right now."

"Why are you so upset? So Axel is dating Demyx. He has been for a couple weeks now. What is the big deal all of a sudden?"

The door suddenly opened and Namine, leaning against it, started to fall but Roxas caught her. He sighed. "Namine, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Axel's pretty popular. People clearly don't like that he's gay."

Namine crossed her arms. "Roxas, _why do you care? _So he's gay, I guess it's a good thing he's got all of his friends who are kind and understanding."

Roxas suddenly looked anxious. "Nams don't misunderstand me, it's not like I have a problem with him being gay, I'm just worried about him. Can you name one other person who's gay in this school?"

"No… but so what?"

"Almost the entire school knows he's gay. He gets really nasty notes in his locker sometimes, and Dean's threatening to get him kicked off the team."

"Then he'll need us. Especially you, Roxas, you're his best friend."

"Yeah I know, and I'll be there for him as much as possible but I can't stick to his side all the time. I mean I only even have gym with him. What about all his other classes?"

"Well I think you're overreacting, but we'll figure something out if it comes to that."

"If you say so."

"I do," Namine said suddenly much more stern, "but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Xion has some questions about your art project and she wants you to text her."

"I already texted her."

Namine looked surprised. "You did? When?"

Roxas shrugged. "About half an hour ago."

"When I was pounding on your door trying to get you to talk to me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I just sent her a text saying I would talk to her at school, it's not like I was carrying on a conversation with her and not you." He crossed the room to his bed where his phone was laying. "Look, a new text from her just a couple minutes after I sent mine. I haven't even read it yet."

Namine looked at Roxas's phone and sighed. "Fine, but next time you're having a crisis _talk _to me. I'm your girlfriend you know, you're supposed to be able to talk to me about this kind of stuff. Now come on or we'll be late for school."

* * *

><p>Demyx had just finished gelling his hair when there was a knock on his door.<p>

"Dem, Axel's here for you."

"'Kay mom."

His door opened and Axel walked through, looking more nervous than Demyx had ever seen him.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know about this, Demyx."

"What's changed your mind?"

"What if I do something wrong?" He plopped down on Demyx's bed. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

Demyx joined him on the bed. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. We'll be fine." He grabbed Axel's hand and looked sincerely into his eyes. "It's just a presentation, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous about these things."

Axel smiled. "Yeah well, the subject being your forte and all, I just don't wanna mess it up for you." He looked at Demyx's serious face. "You're really not nervous?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Of course I am! But it'll be over and done with before you know it."

"For the record, I'm not nervous about the presentation." He pulled Demyx to him and kissed him. "I'm nervous about letting you down."

Demyx kissed him back. "You could never do that."

* * *

><p>Riku said goodbye to his mom as she dropped him off for school. He walked up to the building lost in thought. Ever since Demyx and Axel had gotten together it had occurred to him that he and Xion were now the only two of their group that didn't have a significant other. Though Riku wasn't really looking. Kairi was the only one he cared about in that way, and she was obviously taken. At one point he had almost managed to convince himself he didn't like her anymore, but then her and Sora had become more serious and she had started hanging out with them more often. He had gotten a chance to see sides of her he'd never seen before, despite being friends for so long. This only caused him to like her more, unfortunately.<p>

He sighed as he put his books into his locker. He had thought about dating someone just in the hopes of getting Kairi out of his mind, but he didn't think that would be very fair to whoever he tried to date. But who knew, maybe he would end up liking whoever they were. Demyx had suggested forewarning them before it went too far, but Riku thought that would be an odd thing to bring up on a first date. The idea did have a sort of appeal, though, and he was almost desperate to get the thought of Kairi out of his head.

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku stifled a groan. _Speaking of which, _he thought to himself as he turned around to see Kairi and Sora walking up to him. "Hey guys."

"Have you seen Roxas?" Sora asked. "Namine called me last night and asked me to talk to him."

"No I just got here. What are you supposed to talk to him about?"

"I guess he's having a hard time dealing with Axel and Dem."

"Still?"

Sora shrugged. "I guess. He seems fine whenever I see him, but Namine says he's been acting weird since they got together."

"They've been fighting a lot recently," Kairi added, eyeing Riku pointedly.

Riku looked at Kairi curiously. "Have they?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "They've always had a rocky relationship," he said brusquely, not looking at either of them.

"Hey guys!" Xion was calling out to them. "I just got invited to this party." She handed them a flyer that advertised a party, most of the words were in all caps. "This guy outside is handing them out, I guess there's this guy named Owen who's having a birthday party -"

"Yeah he does every year," Axel interrupted, walking up to them with Demyx. "He's on my soccer team. He's a senior this year and it's his last birthday here, since he'll be going off to college next year, so he's having this big celebration."

"We should go!" Xion said excitedly.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah it'll be fun!"

Axel shrugged. "What the hell. I went last year after I got on the team. It was pretty cool. Lots of kids from the public school show up too, since he went there for a year and made a ton of friends."

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into math and sat down next to Sora.<p>

"Hey, man, we didn't see you this morning."

"No, Namine and I were almost late. We were fighting. Again."

Sora frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It seems like that's all we do now," Roxas said with a sigh.

"Well," Sora began hesitantly, "I almost don't want to bring it up, but I promised Namine I would talk to you."

Roxas looked at him curiously. "About what?"

"She's hoping I can get you to tell me why you're upset about Axel and Demyx."

Roxas groaned. "Seriously? She asked you to talk to me about that? I told her I did _not _have a problem with them. It's everyone else that I have a problem with." He looked at Sora seriously. "Has Dem told you how many threats he's gotten in his locker?"

"A few…"

"Yeah? Well Axel's gotten a _hell _of a lot more than 'a few'. And I'm sorry, Sora, but it just makes me angry. These people that I attend school with, that I've gotten to like over the years, are now just pissing me the fuck off."

Sora remained silent. He hadn't really known what reaction to expect from Roxas, but this certainly wasn't it. Sora couldn't recall ever seeing the blonde so angry before. "Hey, Roxas, I'm sorry I brought it up. I had no idea that's why you were having difficulty with this."

"I know, but it kinda makes me angry with Namine, you know? I told her exactly the same thing I just told you, but she _insists _there's more to it. You know why? Because Axel, the one getting these notes, acts like it doesn't bother him. And, hell, maybe it doesn't, but it sure fucking bothers me and Namine thinks that if Axel doesn't care then I shouldn't."

"But you can't help how you feel," Sora interjected.

"_Thank you,_" Roxas sighed. "Finally, someone agrees with me."

"I do… mostly. I do think you need to calm down a little, though. I understand you're worried about your friend, but if he's not worried there's nothing you can really do. Just be happy for him, hope for the best, and if something bad happens just be there for him. There's no point in worrying all the time, you'll make yourself sick."

Roxas was silent for a while, thinking about what Sora had said. True, worrying all the time like this had impacted his sleep, and if he carried on he would probably end up sick. Of course he would be there for Axel if anything happened, so that was all he could do for now. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He chuckled a bit. "Namine's gonna be _thrilled _when I tell her you convinced me with the same argument that she failed to convince me with."

Sora laughed too. "Hey, so since you were late you don't know about the party, do you?"

Roxas shook his head. "Party?"

"Owen, from the soccer team, is throwing his annual birthday bash tonight, but since it's his last year here it's gonna be huge."

"Sounds fantastic, we're going, right?"

"You bet!"

* * *

><p>AN: currently on hiatus. Sorry guys, blame school. It's been sucking up all my free time and motivation to write. I really want to finish this story, but an update may not come for a while ._.<p> 


End file.
